Generally, as illustrated in FIGS. 7A and 7B, cells 735 such as mirrors 712 mounted in a dish or on a plate with clips 730, are supported on a structural support 731 with a set of spaced, opposing screws 732 located on concentric rings 733, 734 on the base of the cell. When adjusted, some of the screws push the cell from the structural support and the other screws pull the cell to the structural support thereby changing the angle of the cell relative to the support. Adjustments in the mirror's angle relative to the structural support are achieved by balancing the extensions of the opposing screws. Sometimes, as illustrated in FIGS. 8A and 8B, a spike or ball 836 is surrounded with a single ring 833 of screws 832 extending through the structural support 831 and cell 835. Adjustments are made by balancing the tensions of these screws 832 against the compression of the spike or ball 836. Other times, as illustrated in FIGS. 9A and 9B, a single ring 933 of screws 932 which extend through springs 937 between the cell 935 and the structural support 931 will provide the adjustment since the tensions on the screws 932 will balance the compressions on the springs 937.
All of the above techniques possess the same disadvantages. By using screws and elastic elements such as springs to provide the necessary adjustments, the above designs can release their adjustments over time as a result of the affects of temperature variation and vibration.